kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Tid
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is a "super" Time Jacker and the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER who wishes to eliminate the legacy of the Heisei Era and become the ultimate ruler of the world. To do so, he creates Another Double and Another Den-O and brainwashes Sento Kiryu to do his bidding by kidnapping a Singularity Point named Shingo, and becomes Another Kuuga himself. In the climax of the film, he merges with Shingo and takes on the horrifying form of Another Ultimate Kuuga. History Tid began his plans by raiding the mummified tomb of Riku, the original Kamen Rider Kuuga. Announcing his plans to end the legacy of the Heisei Riders, he seals Kuuga's powers into an Another Ridewatch. However he is ambushed by Geiz who transforms to stop him from doing so. Tid responds by transforming into Another Kuuga, and escapes after a battle with Tsukuyomi in her Time Mazine. Getting picked up by the Another Den-Liner, they head to December 3, 2018. On the way, Shingo escapes from the train and runs off. Tid orders Another Double to find him. After Shingo escaped and was rescued by Sento Kiryu, Tid appeared wanting to take Shingo away. Sento enters a fight with him to protect Shingo, but Tid uses his eye to brainwash Sento and force him to do his bidding. Tid becomes unpleased that Riders exist in this world despite them being fictional and wants to know why. He reveals that Shingo is the key to his plans. However Tid is unaware that Sento programmed his phone to call Cross-Z and Zi-O here, where they both get into a fight with Build. Build then turns his blaster towards Tid and fires, but Tid easily stops the attack. Realizing that Sento was only feigning his brainwashing, he did not care as Another Double had already completed his mission by kidnapping Shingo, and leaves. At Tid's newly created Another Double/Den-O tower, he meets up with the two Another Riders who have successfully taken Shingo. He puts Shingo inside a box, and declares his intent to correct the world. The tower then rises to its apex and causes the weather to change to heavy rain. When he is confronted by Sento and Ryuga at his tower, Tid voiced his disdain for the existence of the Kamen Riders that he kept trying to erase. The two transform and take the fight with soldiers outside, while Sougo, Geiz, and Futaros arrive at the tower. The two attempt to transform, but prevents them from transforming. Before Another Den-O is able to finish the job, a mysterious light teleports everyone except Tid out, leaving him speechless. When the three return with Ataru now freed from Another Den-O's control, Ataru tells Tid that the Kamen Riders will continue to exist as long as people remember them. After Another Double is defeated, an enraged Tid transforms into Another Kuuga and attacks both Zi-O and Geiz's Time Mazines, but is defeated. As a last resort, he merges himself and Shingo alongside the Another Watch and evolves into the larger, four-armed Another Ultimate Kuuga. Build and Zi-O follow him on their bikes to an empty battlefield, with the public cheering them on. However Tid summoned a horde of soldiers, which then all the Riders appear to help the two clear the battlefield. The Riders then charge their final Rider Kicks alongside Kuuga himself in order to defeat Tid and save Shingo. Personality Tid is a cruel and an unstable individual who is easily satisfied of his result despite it not even making the end result. Just like Swartz, Tid aimed to be the ruler of the world. Tid is by far the most underhanded villain in the existence of the Kamen Rider series. Whenever the riders are transforming in front of him or about to battle with him, Tid always temporarily freezes them most of the time. However, after becoming Another Kuuga, it seems that the effect of becoming Another Kuuga corrupted his intelligence as he never freezes the time during the fight, something that even Swartz still does. Forms *'Creator:' Tid *'Year of Origin:' 2000. *'Position of year:' Back of left shoulder. *'Name and position:' "KUUGA"; Back of right shoulder. is a giant Another Rider that Tid can transform into using the Another Kuuga Watch. It draws its power from Kamen Rider Kuuga. Powers and Abilities *'Flight': Despite his massive size, Another Kuuga is capable of flying with a pair of insectoid wings on its back.https://news.mynavi.jp/article/20181129-732283/ *'Limb Elongation': Another Kuuga can elongate its limbs for offensive purposes, which Tid used in a sparring match against Geiz's Time Mazine (piloted by Tsukuyomi). *'Ridewatch Immunity': Unique among other Anotherwatches, the Kuuga Anotherwatch can survive being destroyed by its Ridewatch counterpart, which allows Tid fuse with Shingo into Another Ultimate Kuuga after being defeated. This form is exclusive to Heisei Generations FOREVER. - Another Ultimate Kuuga= Another Ultimate Kuuga is the evolved form of Another Kuuga, accessed when Tid inserts the Another Kuuga Watch into Shingo Hisanaga's body and fuses with him, although it only contains Tid's conscious and mind. As its name suggests, he draws its power from Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form.http://i.imgur.com/aNEW5aV.jpg *'Creator:' Tid ::Powers and Abilities *'Flight': Despite his massive size, Another Ultimate Kuuga is capable of flying with a pair of insectoid wings on its back. *'Combatant Generation': He is able to fire a powerful beam from his mouth and create past monster combatants. **Masquerade Dopants **Waste Yummies **Stardust Ninja Dustards **Ghouls **Elementary Inves **Low-Class Roidmudes **Gamma Commandos **Bugster Virus **Guardians **Hard Guardians This form is exclusive to Heisei Generations FOREVER. }} Powers and Abilities *'Time Manipulation:' Like the three Time Jackers, Tid is also capable of freezing and rewind time at will. He even halted time during Sougo and Geiz's mid-transformation. *'Mind Control': Tid's tattooed eye on his left hand allows him to control anyone he wishes, as he is able to do so to Sento Kiryu, though the latter becomes immune to it shortly thereafter, and feigns it. Arsenal *Another Den-Liner Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tid is portrayed by . Etymology "Tid" means time in Swedish and Danish, as well as delivering time-related words in Old English such as , meaning tenth. Notes *Another Kuuga is the first Another Rider who is rendered using CGI, followed by Another 1. *Since Another Riders are also Kamen Riders, Another Kuuga is the second Rider to be both giant and animated in CGI, succeeding Kamen Rider Core. *As a corruption of Kuuga, Another Kuuga resembles a Gurongi, specifically the 2015 manga versions as he has a humanoid insect appearance with mandibles and stag beetle-like legs and arms. *Another Kuuga's use of insect wings to fly is an allusion to the original Kuuga's support vehicle, Gouram. *Another Kuuga is the first Another Rider to obtain a Final Form i.e. Another Ultimate Kuuga. *Tid is the first of the Time Jackers to become an Another Rider. *Like most Another Riders, Tid as Another Kuuga is the opposite of Yusuke Godai. Yusuke dedicated himself to protect the smile of others as Kamen Rider Kuuga. Tid seeks to conquer the world by removing all Heisei Kamen Riders from history, and by fusing himself with Shingo into Another Ultimate Kuuga, with Tid ranting that he should be the only one smiling. *Another Kuuga's two-finger hand is an implication of it's inability of doing the trademark thumbs up as Yusuke Godai. *As revealed with Episode 43 of the main series, Time Jackers receive their powers either from their royal bloodline or from Swartz. This leaves to question as to where or when Tid received his powers, assuming he isn't a member of the royal family. **As revealed that there are other Time Jackers in other universes like Finis, Tid is most likely from one as well. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER See Also *Yusuke Godai - Original Kamen Rider Kuuga *KuugaArmor - The result of using the Kuuga Ridewatch References Category:Time Jackers Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Stag Beetle Monsters Category:Movie Riders Category:Another Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Deceased